Lo que nos depara el futuro
by Billy Cox
Summary: Momoko es una chica que sufre un accidente, y llega a el Archipiélago Sabaody. No sabe dónde está, pero ella piensa que está muerta y que aquello es donde van las almas, hasta que se da cuenta de no podía estar más equivocada. "Únete a mi tripulación."
1. Prólogo: ¿no es curiosa la muerte?

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaa~! Bueno, aquí vengo con un fic nuevo, que espero no dejar ahí, abandonado. Realmente me gustó mucho escribirlo, pero tened en cuenta que esto es sólo el Prólogo, y que yo debería estar estudiando, así que comprended que es corto. No quiero tardar mucho en poner la continuación, así que no os preocupéis. De verdad que espero que el personaje principal no quede una Mary Sue, no las aguanto, y no espero que intentando evitar hacer una me salga una perfecta Mary Sue. Tampoco me gustan los fics en primera persona, pero escribí el Prólogo así porque se me hacía más fácil, a partir del próximo estará escrito en tercera persona. Como no encontré un fic en el que haya un Self insert que me acabara de gustar, pues he escrito yo uno como me gusta, y quería compartirlo.

Sé que no parece un fic de One Piece, pero vuelvo a insistir que es el Prólogo, en el próximo ya vemos como se desarrolla la historia.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece no me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y entretener y sin ánimo de lucro. El texto en cursiva al inicio y al final del capítulo me lo ha dejado un amigo, por lo que no me pertenece. Sólo soy dueña de la trama y de parte de sus OC's._

* * *

_Que curiosa la muerte, ¿no? ¿Cuál es nuestra misión el mundo? ¿Salvar vidas? ¿Evitar catástrofes? ¿Avanzar? ¿Encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que todo el mundo se hace pero que nadie pronuncia? ¿Llegar a lo más alto? ¿Progresar? ¿O vivir sin más? Dejar que la vida fluya por su cauce como los ríos que en algún tramo de su recorrido han sido desplazados. ¿Nos desplazarán a nosotros también? ¿Por qué no? La vida es un recorrido que en algún momento será desplazado a un lugar más allá de la vista humana, donde los cuervos surcan los cielos, las serpientes reptan por el suelo como si fuese suyo, en el mar te esperan la desesperación y el olvido, el viento ya no recita versos a su paso ni te acuna en sus brazos, ya no te canta ni te mima, la soledad te parecerá un manjar y la vida un desperdicio, pero...¿en el fondo no piensas que podrías haberlo hecho mejor? Podrías haber sido grande, haber llegado a más, pero, ¿para qué? Para que después de ti llegara otro y pisara tu trabajo_.

En realidad empecé a plantearme todo aquello cuando estaba tumbada en el suelo luchando por mi vida. Presioné mi herida más para que la hemorragia cesase, pero de nada servía ya. Supe que era mi fin, que no había vuelta atrás. Así que, cerré mis ojos. Intenté normalizar mi respiración, dejar de aspirar y expulsar aire tan rápido.

Si hubiera sabido que ese era mi último día de vida, lo habría aprovechado más. No habría desatendido en clase, habría intentado relacionarme con más gente, habría llegado a tiempo a la biblioteca y habría estudiado más allí, no habría discutido con mi madre, y no habría salido a dar una vuelta, un paseo que me despejara. Ya que me costó la vida...

Todo empezó cuando mi despertador sonó a la hora indicada. Como hago siempre, me preparé para ir a clase, donde, no atendí. Realmente era un día muy aburrido y monótono: nublado. Siempre estoy más animada los días de lluvia, los días de sol no me gustan, y los nublados son un intento de lluvia.

Por esa y otras muchas cosas a la gente no le gusta acercarse a mi. Para muchos, la más significativa es que vivo en un barrio pobre y problemático. El barrio de Amagasaki, en Osaka. Mi instituto está lejos de mi casa, por eso siempre me doy un largo "paseo" para ir y volver. Mi madre se esforzó mucho es invirtió demasiado en que mi educación fuera buena, y por ello debe mucho dinero a gente. Realmente intento esforzarme para no defraudarla, pero estudiar en casa es imposible.

Por eso trabajo como voluntaria en la biblioteca. A causa de la lluvia que comenzó a mitad de la mañana -aleluya- no pude llegar a tiempo. Cada dos por tres intentaba cobijarme bajo algo que me resguardara de la lluvia. Me gustaba, pero odiaba llegar empapada a los sitios. Así, con veinte minutos de retraso llegué. El motivo por el que voy biblioteca es porque puedo estudiar tranquila, y además coger todos los libros que quiera. Nadie va allí, por eso puedo gozar de mucha tranquilidad.

Suelo salir tarde, cierro yo misma la biblioteca, y vuelvo a casa. Caminar por las calles de mi barrio de noche es peligroso, así que procuro andar rápido, casi trotando.

Mi casa no está tan mal como las demás, es pequeña, pero tiene dos pisos, sólo hay tres habitaciones, dos abajo y una arriba, un baño, y una cocina unida a un salón-comedor. Las habitaciones de abajo son pequeñas, y la de arriba es un poco más grande, ahí es donde yo duermo. Hay un pequeño patio afuera con césped -muerto- y un muro que recubre la casa. La fachada está agrietada, y falta gran parte de las tejas del tejado. A pesar de la condición en la que vivo, intento ver el lado positivo de todo, aunque hay veces que el mundo se me echa encima.

Me llamo Kajiwara Momoko, y estoy en último año de instituto. Tengo diecisiete años, dos meses para los dieciocho, y estoy ansiosa de cumplir la mayoría de edad para largarme de aquí, como sea. Mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, por eso siempre intento asistir a actividades promovidas por el ayuntamiento que son gratuitas, como una hora de repaso de matemáticas a la semana o clases de kendo los sábados por la mañana. Soy una chica delgada, y no porque yo misma haga dietas para serlo, lo que pasa es que apenas podemos comprar comida, y mis cenas y desayunos son más bien escasos. Como todos los japoneses, tengo el pelo lacio y negro, y los ojos marrones, aunque grandes. Eso es algo de mí que me gusta: mis ojos grandes. Quizá lo único. Mis manos son muy huesudas, y muchas veces le clavo los codos a la gente y les hago daño, pues también son huesudos. No puedo presumir de delantera ni de parte trasera. Vivo acomplejada con mi nariz, soy demasiado chata.

A veces pienso que todo esto es obra del karma, y que pronto me pasarán cosas buenas. De verdad que lo estoy deseando.

Volviendo a mi camino de vuelta casa desde la biblioteca. Como iba diciendo, mi barrio es peligroso de noche, por eso acelero la marcha. Estoy deseando llegar y poder quitarme el uniforme.

En cuanto llegué, entré lo más rápido que pude y vino mi madre a recibirme. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

─ ¿Otra vez fumando?

─ ¿Qué manera es esa de saludar? Ve a bañarte, anda.

Obedecí. No me puedo permitir ser una niña desobediente. Arrastrando los pies, fui al baño, y me dí una ducha lo más rápido que pude. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño mi hermano estaba cenando. Pregunté que qué había para cenar, aunque sería lo mismo de siempre.

─ Un par de tostadas con aceite y sal y un vaso de agua fresquita. ─ me contestó mi madre dando otra calada a su nuevo cigarrillo.

Forcé una sonrisa y me excusé alegando que no tenía hambre, y le ofrecí mi cena a mi progenitora, que no iba a comer nada hasta mañana por la mañana. Me acerqué a la tele, y desde la misma la encendí y busqué un canal que me gustase -más bien uno que la antena fuera capaz de sintonizar. En un canal de dibujos para niños estaban echando _Pokémon_,a lo que mi hermano me pidió que lo dejara allí. Caí redonda en el sillón que hay en frente del aparato y me hundí allí, mirando como un entrenador capturaba a otro de esos seres y saltaba de alegría al haberlo conseguido. Desconecté, miraba a la pantalla pero no la miraba. Pocas veces me podía permitir no hacer nada, y dejar la mente en blanco. Aunque mi trance duró poco, ya toda la luz de casa se esfumó.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ dijo mi hermanito asustado de la oscuridad.

─ Momoko quédate aquí con tu hermano mientras salgo fuera un momento ─ encendió una cerilla y me pasó el paquete ─ alumbra con eso.

Mientras mi madre salía a fuera a preguntar a los demás vecinos si había habido un apagón, yo intenté hacer que mi hermano se calmara, ya que no le gusta la oscuridad. Al rato, mi madre entró en casa. Una vecina le había dejado una lintera.

─ Pues... va a ser que nos han quitado la luz.

En ese momento, me indigné, pero demasiado, creo que exploté.

─ Claro, y como tampoco tenemos línea de teléfono, pues no nos han podido avisar ¿verdad?

─ Exactamente.

─ ¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!

─ Baja esos humos, que es con tu madre con la que estás hablando.

─ A ti no se te puede considerar madre ¿me oyes? ─ grité más alto que antes ─ ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es fundirte el poco dinero que ganamos en tabaco! Por Dios, ¡que la gente me pregunta si me meto los dedos para echar lo que como! ¿Y tu hijo qué? ¡No puede disfrutar de una infancia normal! Si ya perdiste la mía ¿por qué la de él también? ¡No puede ni comprarse un par de gominolas como algunos de sus amigos! ¡Si tanto nos quieres...!

No me dejó acabar del tortazo que me dio.

Temblando de rabia, salí de casa como una exhalación.

Realmente no sabía por donde iba, simplemente andaba enfadada, echa una furia, hasta que me metí en un callejón y me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había gritado a mi madre, y lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba en una calle que no me sonaba para nada en un barrio peligroso. Empecé a sentir ansiedad, y me dí la vuelta torpemente. Caminé asustada, abrazándome a mi misma, pero ya sabía que alguien me seguía, podía sentir sus pisadas detrás de las mías. Corroboré mis sospechas cuando me agarró del hombro y me giró para estar delante suyo.

─ Hola preciosa.

Era un tipo realmente asqueroso: el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, con un rostro demarcado y desfigurado, probablemente a causa de las drogas. Los ojos pequeños y de un color azul claro, y una barba de tres días, era poco más alto que yo. Estaba muy asustada, y aquél hombre transmitía de todo menos confianza.

─ A-aléjate de mí...

─ No estás en condiciones como para darme órdenes ─ parecía más enfadado.

─ ¡Que me dejes!

Me agarró fuerte del brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya sentí el frío acero en mi vientre. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor, y automáticamente llevé mis manos a presionar la herida. Se acercó y me lamió el cuello. Fue asqueroso, noté un calambre en la columna vertebral. Y entonces apretó aún más, hundió la navaja en mi tripa. Finalmente, después de retorcerla un poco, la sacó. Se alejó un poco y dejó que cayera al suelo, tremendamente dolorida.

─ Dile a tu madre que la próxima vez que no nos dé el dinero que debe, te mataremos. Asegúrate de que tu hermano está bien protegido, porque sea un niño no vamos a tener piedad.

Dejé que las lágrimas salieran, pero no hablé, me quedé callada. Al ver que no contestaba, se largó. Sí, me dejó ahí tirada como un desperdicio de la humanidad. Y de hecho me lo planteé, ya que se me acababa el tiempo, me dí cuenta de que yo no hice nada en mi vida. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba allí luchando por sacar buenas notas, por poner buena cara al mal tiempo, nadie, nadie se preocupó por mí. Realmente lo que más me dolía era dejar solos a mi madre y a mi hermano. Y me dejaba muy angustiada la probabilidad de que los mataran a ellos también. Aunque también me puse a pensar que ya sabría lo que esconde la muerte, y entonces fue cuando, encima de toda aquella agonía, sonreí. Supe que tenía que llevarme las cosas buenas de mi vida. Y así empecé a recordar, mientras mis párpados caían ya pesadamente, y dejaba de hacer fuerza en mi herida. El dolor fue amainando...

_Entonces te das cuenta de que la muerte no es tan mala, y te vas a tu casa en la que reinan el dolor y la tristeza, te sientas en el sofá y enciendes la tele como en tu antigua vida, parece que no ha cambiado nada, pero estás muerto. Volvamos al principio y responde con sinceridad; ¿no es curiosa la muerte?_

* * *

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado el Prólogo? Espero que sí C: No os olvidéis de poner un comentario ¡los comentarios me hacen felices! Y no olvidéis tampoco que una historia se alimenta de comentarios.

No quiero críticas, a no ser que sean constructivas. Y no seáis malos, es mi primer Self insert.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notas de la autora:** PODÉIS LAPIDARME, Y TORTURARME. OS PIDO MILLONES DE DISCULPAS. Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, pero bueno, las últimas cuatro páginas del Office me salieron solas. Como compensación es bastante largo, si el Prólogo ocupaba 4 páginas, este 12 xDD.

Sigo insistiendo, no quiero que Momoko quede como una Mary Sue aquí descrita ;_; Os agradecería mucho que me dijeráis vuestra opinión sobre ella, pls plssssss.

Oh, otra cosa, tenía pensado poner como imagen de la historia -si, en vez de ese Sanji tan mono que tengo de foto de perfil xDD- a Momoko, que tengo un dibujo de ella en el PC así en plan portada del fic. Así que decidme si eso si queréis que ponga a la nena de portada C:

Y ya no os entretengo más, os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece no me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y entretener y sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

**I**

Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pesaba muy poco, y a los pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que estaba bajo el agua. Pudo percibir un atisbo de luz, así que nadó hacia él. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad y respirar el oxígeno que le faltaba, se paró a observar donde estaba. Se relamió los labios: estaba en agua salada. Por lo tanto, o estaba en el mar o en un lago de agua salada. Divisó tierra, y antes de acercarse a esta, se giró y miró el horizonte. Estaba en el mar, no en un lago. Ahora sí que nadó a la costa. No había nadie, ni siquiera era una playa, había tierra y piedras, no arena fina. Se tumbó boca arriba, y se fijó en las copas de los árboles.

Muchas veces le habían hablado del cielo, se lo había oído decir a los cristianos, era un lugar maravilloso en las nubes y con ángeles. Pero ella no estaba rodeada de esponjosas nubes. Parecía una isla. Descartó la idea de estar en el cielo. También escuchó hablar de la reencarnación, se miró las manos. Todo normal. Para asegurarse se acercó al agua y observó su reflejo. Era ella, completamente mojada, pero ella. Instintivamente se alcanzó a tocar donde estaba su sangrante herida. Nada. Ahí no había nada. Ni dolor, ni sangre, ni siquiera la ropa rasgada. Estaba perfectamente. Volvió a descartar la idea de reencarnarse. Ya no sabía que podía estar ocurriendo. Se volvió a tumbar. Quizá estaba en un cielo diferente, uno de dioses japoneses. De todas formas, no pensaba moverse hasta que estuviera seca, y quitarse la ropa allí no la convencía del todo. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que estuvo decente.

Se adentró en el bosque, a explorar. El sol estaba justo encima de ella, por lo que sería mediodía. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar a gente, se extrañó. ¿Qué color de pelo era ese? Bien que en japón había visto a gente con el pelo teñido, pero solían tener todos la misma pinta. Estos parecían ser muy normales. Mujeres ya de una edad avanzada con el pelo rojo, o niños con el pelo rubio. Y por no decir la variedad de alturas. Normalmente los japoneses son bajitos, los europeos rubios y los irlandeses pelirrojos, si no fallaba su memoria. Entonces ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Sabía que preguntarlo no iba a ser buena idea, seguro que la tomaban por loca. "¿Disculpe, dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es? ¿Qué hora es?", bueno, ese último era normal, pero ya tenía una idea de la hora que podía ser.

De repente, en la calle en la que estaba, todas las personas empezaron a arrodillarse frente a un tipo bajito y gordito que caminaba sobre una ¿persona? ¿Era una persona sobre lo que estaba sentado?

No quería ser diferente, así que se arrodilló también. Una serie de sucesos la dejaron atónita. Primero unos enfermeros intentaron hacer su trabajo y el señor gordinflón no les dejó. Luego un tipo con el pelo verde intentó ayudar, y acto seguido una chica con el pelo color chicle se lanzó sobre él cual enamorada y empezó a llorar. Pero... ¿no era una adulta? ¿Ahora era una cría? Después de un rato pareció que la cosa se normalizó, y Momoko se alejó todo lo que pudo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La gente la miraba raro, y ella presentía que era porque era bajita, delgada y con el pelo muy largo y lacio. ¡De donde ella venía era normal! Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos hablaban japonés también, eso solo hizo que se confundiera más. ¿Eran japoneses, o de qué circo se habían escapado esos fenómenos? Mientras iba andando muy abrazada a sí misma, se raspó en el brazo con un saliente de la pared, provocando que se cortara. Se tocó la sangre, era igual que antes de llegar allí. Entonces se le empezó a distorsionar la vista. Miró al frente e intentó enfocar.

Cuando lo hubo conseguido, la realidad parecía diferente a hacía un momento. Alrededor de la gente había una capa de un color diferente para cada uno. Había algunas de un color frío, otras más cálidas, otras parecían sombrías, y otras transmitían confianza. Había una gran variedad de capas. Se asustó, se asustó mucho y empezó a correr. No sabía por donde iba, pero estaba tan asustada que le dio igual. Entonces se paró en seco. Esa situación le sonaba. Solo que ahora había comenzado a correr por miedo y no por frustración. Estaba en una calle que no conocía de nada en un lugar que no le sonaba, sola, en pijama, y con un corte en el brazo que no paraba de sangrar.

Se dio la vuelta y anduvo despacio, normalizando su respiración e intentando pensar con claridad. Y a lo tonto se tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo dándose un golpe en la frente y otro muy doloroso en la rodilla. Entonces sintió algo, algo que venia de lejos, un punto de algo malo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y como había previsto, unos hombres se acercaron a ella. Y la capa que les rodeaba no le gustaba para nada.

─ Quizá esta niña se vendería por buen precio ─ dijo uno bajito.

─ Vamos a llevársela al jefe ─ sugirió otro muy alto y corpulento.

Dicho y hecho. La agarraron por los brazos, y del susto que llevaba encima no se atrevió a oponer resistencia. Aparte de que ya estaba mareada por tantos colorines, el golpe de la cabeza y el dolor de la rodilla no ayudaron para nada. Resultado: una hombre alto y atractivo la estaba examinando en una habitación. Le tocaba el pelo, los brazos, le miraba el mentón, hasta le tocó los pechos. ¿Opuso resistencia? No, y a partir de ahí empezó a dudar de que estuviera en el cielo, o algo parecido.

─ Curarla y llevadla a la casa de subastas. Si tiene buen aspecto pagarán una buena cantidad de dinero por ella ─ Ordenó a los dos tipos, la levantaron y se la llevaron.

La condujeron a una pequeña sala y la sentaron en una camilla vieja. Le pusieron una tirita en la cabeza después de limpiar con agua restos de tierra seca y de paso le limpiaron también la cara. Después desinfectaron el corte del brazo y aplicaron un poco de povidona yodada para después cubrirlo con una tirita más grande que la anterior. Para la rodilla, limpiaron la zona y pusieron una pomada para quemaduras, ya que se asemejaba más a una quemadura que a una herida. Después vendaron un poco la rodilla porque no tenían tiritas que abarcaran la parte herida. Una vez aseada, la arrestaron y la llevaron hacia la salida, donde los tipos que la habían encontrado esperaban. Ellos mismos la llevaron a la antes nombrada casa de subastas, allí negociaron lo que les iban a pagar por dejarla ahí. Por último comentaron algo sobre sus grandes ojos, y lo carismática que podría ser si sonriera un poco, y se marcharon con un saco de billetes.

─ Bien niña, pórtate bien. Cuando te pongamos el collar no te resistas y cuando tengas que salir al escenario sonríe y abre bien los ojos. ─ Escudriñó un poco con la mirada su cuerpo ─ Ay, ¡llevas

pijama! Y estas muy flaca ─ agarró un poco su codo para comprobar lo huesuda que era.

Aunque dijera que llevaba pijama, no se molestó en buscar otra ropa para ella, y en pocos segundos aparecieron dos tipos que la agarraron de los brazos hasta llegar a un lugar sombrío y oscuro lleno de jaulas, con rejas hasta el alto techo. En ningún momento alguna de las capas que cubrían sus cuerpos le transmitió confianza, pero al llegar ahí notó algo cálido, que la relajó.

─ ¿Qué me van a hacer? ─ preguntó, hacía horas que no decía una palabra.

─ Ponerte el collar, estate quieta.

No dijo nada más y le pusieron un collar en el cuello muy incómodo. Después la metieron en una jaula junto con unas personas con unas capas muy lindas. Se sentó donde pudo y guardó silencio.

Realmente cuando era pequeña su madre le contaba cuentos fantásticos, con trolls, hadas, faunos, y demás seres fantásticos, entre ellos sirenas. Nunca imaginó que fuera a ver una allí mismo. Siempre supo que las sirenas eran malas, monstruos del mar que cantaban a los marineros para así llevárselos al fondo del mar. Aquélla sirena llevaba camiseta, y se estaba resistiendo a los hombres que la sujetaban. Intentó no mostrarse asombrada, pero le era imposible, ¡que era una sirena! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Y allí seguía, forcejeando. La capa que la envolvía era de un color rosa pálido, ahora un poco turbia, pero parecía una buena sirena. De repente, los hombres que había a su alrededor cayeron al suelo y Momoko estaba que no salía de su asombro. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y esperó a que pasara el momento. Dicen que los peores días de tu vida solo duran 24 horas, así que estaba deseando que las doce horas restantes del día pasaran muy rápido.

Parecía que la suerte no le sonreía, y después de que un par de personas salieran y no volvieran, se la llevaron a ella.

Empezó a oír el murmuro de la gente, cada vez ese sonido se acercaba más, lo sentía próximo. Y se volvió a marear por el abanico de sensaciones que vinieron a su mente: confianza, frialdad, calidez, desconfianza, pánico, amor, frustración... Era como si sintiera los sentimientos de la gente oprimiéndole el pecho. Todo fue peor cuando salió al escenario. Ni siquiera sabía si sentía vergüenza, ya que todas las emociones que estaba experimentando le estaban dando náuseas. ¿Estaría esa gente sintiendo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos? Escuchaba un eco, un sonido lejano, era lo que decía el presentador, en vez de escuchar, se quedó sorda y se dispuso a observar a la gente. Estaba el tipo gordo que iba sobre una persona caminando, y otros tipos vestidos igual que él. Al fondo había tipos con unas pintas raras. Unos que parecían nerviosos, de ahí venía el sentimiento de nerviosismo, probablemente también la frustración. Una chica con el pelo naranja, uno con el pelo azul, uno rubio, el tipo del pelo verde de antes ¿pero a ese no lo habían matado?

Siguió mirando, cerca de ellos, había un chico moreno con tatuajes y un oso polar. ¡Un oso polar! Los que había visto en los documentales daban más miedo, ese era adorable. Ese osito le transmitía seguridad, ambiciones y sentimientos cálidos. Si seguías mirando, al fondo, había unos hombres con pintas muy raras, más raras que todos los anteriores. Un zombie, un escarabajo (o eso parecía de lejos...), un tipo con el pelo muy largo y rubio y con una máscara y otro con cara de loco y pelirrojo. Éste último la miraba sonriente, y la capa que le rodeaba le sugería lujuria y terror. A ese no se acercaría. Aunque no le hubiera importado cepillar el largo y rubio pelo del tipo de la máscara.

Continuó observando a la gente, parecían un poco más normales que los anteriores. Pero entonces una voz y unos aplausos le sacaron de su trance.

─ ¡Vendida al número 13!

Y se la llevaron de allí a otra sala.

En la habitación donde estaba ahora estaban los tipos que habían salido antes que ella. Se sentó y empezó a cavilar al respecto de dónde estaba, que por qué le había pasado eso. Siempre pensó que algún día el karma actuaría en su vida, porque estaba continuamente haciendo cosas buenas. Se planteó seriamente que quizá se hubiera pasado la vida haciendo daño a alguien, pero por mucho que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Una chica la llamó y le preguntó que quién la había comprado.

─ Pues... no sé quién es...

─ ¿Por cuanto te vendieron? ─ preguntó de nuevo con un poco de preocupación.

Aquella chica tenía una capa cálida, con un aire maternal que calmaba a Momoko. Automáticamente intentó recordar el precio de su persona, pero nada. Se encogió de hombros como gesto de no tener ni idea, y la mujer sonrió amargamente y apartó la mirada.

No supo cuanto estuvo esperando, quizá fueron minutos u horas, el caso es que se pasó el rato pensando en las personas que había visto desde el escenario. ¿Qué era aquello que les rodeaba? En Osaka no podía ver aquello, no había ninguna capa que les cubriera, y menos le transmitía sensaciones y sentimientos. ¿Y qué era ese collar que le habían colocado en el cuello? Instintivamente fue a tocarlo, era un metal frío, pero la piel ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de helor. Suspiró abatida. Su idea preconcebida de "cielo" no tenía nada que ver con el sitio en el que estaba. Ni siquiera tenía la herida del vientre, que le clavó el tipo en su barrio. ¿Es que acaso todas esas personas podían sentir lo que estaba obstruyendo el pecho de Momoko? Si fuera así, se habrían compadecido de ella. Estaba desorientada, asustada y podía ver cosas raras alrededor de la gente que no conocía. En un mundo que era desconocido para ella.

Un estruendo la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Un hombre muy grande... ¡No, un gigante! Había destrozado la pared junto con un viejo. No llevaban collares, y el viejo les pidió que se quedaran muy muy quietos. Extendió la mano, y Momoko temerosa de que les hiciera algo malo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. Para su sorpresa, y la de los demás, los collares se les cayeron.

No perdió tiempo, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de salir corriendo, lo hizo. Encontró una puerta trasera que daba a una selva muy frondosa, pero consiguió largarse de allí. Nadie la echó en falta ni notaron su ausencia, o al menos eso creía ella. De todas formas, no pensaba volver.

Se volvió a abrazar a si misma mientras corría por el bosque buscando, por lo menos, la cuidad en la que había estado antes. Había podido comprobar que lo que le transmitían las capitas de la gente era como su personalidad, así que lo mejor sería alejarse de gente que tuviera malas capas. Era muy extraño, y todavía sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Así de repente unos hombres la habían secuestrado, examinado y aseado para a continuación llevarla a una jaula y por último ¿venderla, subastarla, regalarla? Había visto una sirena ¿acaso era ella una humana y los demás no, de ahí su interés en venderla? Por un lado se sentía halagada, indirectamente le habían dicho que era guapa y solamente su madre se lo había dicho en su vida y...

¡¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando?! ¡Acababa de llegar a un mundo donde vendían humanos, ¿y ella pensando en que la habían elogiado?!

Se paró en seco y notó la presencia de mucha gente con las capitas perturbadas y turbias, así que se escondió entre las grandes ramas de un árbol que había por ahí. Abrazó sus rodillas, y encogida como una bolita, esperó a que todas aquellas capitas pasaran y lo notara todo más tranquilo.

Una vez todos los hombres se fueron, corrió hacia donde notaba a más personas. Pero estaban mucho más intranquilas que antes. Cuando se había acercado ya a unas señoras para pasar desapercibida, escuchó que estaban murmurando por lo bajo.

─ Estamos teniendo unos días muy ajetreados ─ la otra mujer asintió efusivamente para corroborar el hecho ─ Entre el Tenryuubito, los Supernovas, y ahora ese espeluznante Almirante... Espero que pase pronto.

─ Escuché que uno de los miembros de Barbablanca fue capturado por la marina...

─ ¡Por Kami! ─ la mujer gritó susurrando y casi se le cae la cesta que llevaba llena de barras de pan ─ Menuda revuelta que se va a formar. Qué ganas tengo de que esos piratas sean exterminados...

Momoko se alejó un poco. Si había escuchado bien, hablaban de piratas. Cuando era pequeña, en los cuentos siempre hablaban mal de los piratas, gordos y barbudos, y los típicos Barbablanca, Barbanegra, y de vez en cuando Barbarroja. Se le hacía curioso todo aquello, y sin darse cuenta empezó a andar llevándose por la fragancia de las personas que allí había. Era tan cálido que se sentía como en su habitación. Pero sin darse cuenta, había dejado de sentir esa sensación, y de nuevo las emociones de la gente la mareaban. Miró a su alrededor, y la gente empezó a aglomerarse en un lugar, intentando evitar pasar por cierto punto.

Se acercó a la multitud. Apartó a unas cuantas personas, había algo que la llamaba a ir allí. No sabía describir cuál sentimiento era, que sensación, el caso es que se le antojaba. Simplemente se le antojaba, como comer chocolate un domingo. Momoko había llegado a la cabeza de la aglomeración. Y había dos hombres. Uno era alto y feo, muy feo. Y para nada se le antojaba. El que se le antojaba era el otro.

El otro.

Momoko nunca había visto a alguien así. Aún sentado, podría ser igual de alto que ella. Que no es que el otro no fuera alto -cosa que la sorprendió nada más apareció allí-, pero era muy rubio. Era rubio platino, tenía el pelo casi más largo que ella. Su apariencia era de lo más curiosa, comparada con lo curioso que vestían allí los demás. Allí donde antes habría unas cejas, ahora habían unos tatuajes con forma de triángulo. Era delgado pero fibroso, con un atuendo peculiar. Estaba con unas cartas sujetadas con unos hilos que levitaban. Aunque ya a Momoko nada la iba a sorprender, ese hombre la tenía encandilada. No podía dejar de mirarlo, de _admirarlo_.

Y por un momento, apenas perceptible para los demás, él la miró. Fueron unas milésimas, justo cuando echó una mirada a todos los curiosos, pero al fin y al cabo la miró. Fue tan intenso y tan eléctrico que creyó que le fallaban las piernas.

Tuvo que marcharse de allí, y a lo mejor el hombre notó que en cuanto la miró se fue, pero no podía seguir allí. Tenía que irse porque tantas sensaciones y emociones iban a acabar con ella.

…

Nunca había abrazado sus piernas con tanta fuerza como aquella, ni se había encogido tanto como entonces. Estaba temblando como un flan y no era capaz ni de levantar la cabeza. Se decía a si misma que si ella no veía a nadie ellos no la verían.

Una vez notó todo calmado, se tomó su tiempo para levantar la cabeza.

Los dos hombres de antes, más otros tres uno más raro que el otro, habían armado la de Dios. Entre destrozos y peleas, a penas le dio tiempo a esconderse, y pilló el primer callejón que encontró. Entre unas cajas de madera se había sentado y ahí continuaba. Miró a través del pelo hacia su izquierda, y pudo divisar un montón de escombros y alguien que yacía allí. Qué casualidad que era él.

Y de dentro de ella volvió a nacer ese antojo y sus piernas prácticamente se movieron solas, despacio pero solas. Caminó temerosa hasta donde el callejón empezaba y después miró a los lados. No vio a nadie. Rápidamente cruzó el pequeño tramo que los separaba. Se agarró las manos en el pecho, y tiesa como un palo, se asomó. Estaba tumbado y aparentemente desmayado. Con el pelo alborotado, tenía una herida sangrante con bastante mala pinta. Iba a acercar la mano, es más, la tenía ya extendida, cuando un hombre encapuchado la tiró hacia atrás, socorriendo rápidamente al otro.

Lo más veloz que pudo, se levantó dispuesta a huir, ya que sintió de repente un montón de personas con las capitas alteradas acercándose. Comenzó a correr.

─ ¡Eh tú! ¡Vuelve aquí! ─ se estaba acercando a ella uno de ellos, que no tardó en alcanzarla, puesto que Momoko nunca fue muy rápida, suerte que logró correr cien metros sin que la tocara, en situaciones de riesgo iba más rápido.

Pronto la agarró del brazo y tiró para que se acercara a él. Iba encapuchado como el otro tipo, y parecía molesto.

─ ¡Déjame! ─ hacía rato que no hablaba, y la voz le sonó mucho más aguda de lo que ella habría querido ─ ¡Suelta!

─ ¿¡A donde te crees que vas?! ¿¡Qué le has hecho al capitán!? ¡Más te vale no haberle tocado! ¿Por qué huyes, eh? ─ le gritó tan fuerte que probablemente sus compañeros que estaban a la otra punta de la calle le escucharon.

─ Huir de ti... ─ dijo casi en un susurro.

─ ¡Eso es porque has hecho algo, eh! ¡Contesta, mentirosa! ─ la agarró del brazo mucho más fuerte que antes y la acercó a sí, intimidándola.

─ ¡No! ─ ya, frustrada y sin saber que hacer, se echó a llorar al pecho del hombre, que pensó que era una maniobra de ataque y se sobresaltó. Cuando vio que la chiquilla no iba con malas intenciones, le palmeó la cabeza y susurró un _ea ea_, para que se tranquilizara.

Una vez la chiquilla había dejado de sollozar, y ya prácticamente no se sorbía la nariz, levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre, que la miraba confundido y aún tenso. Momoko se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas que le habían quedado en las mejillas. Había sido un día muy duro. Esa noche, la habían matado, después apareció en una extraña cuidad donde la llevaron a subastarla y allí vio a una sirena, a un gigante y a una panda de fenómenos. Después aquella horrible pelea, y ahora ahí estaba. Por no mencionar también al hombre que ahora estaba mal herido a cien metros de ella. Y también que podía sentir a las personas.

─ ¿A dónde ibas por ahí? Está lleno de escombros. ─ el hombre encapuchado parecía que ya se fiaba de ella.

─ Quería... huir... ─ dijo con un hilo de voz.

─ ¿Por ahí? No podrás pasar.

─ Pero es que no hay ninguna amenaza por ahí...

El hombre, al oír aquello, se sorprendió. Le preguntó si tenía alguna _akuma no mi_, y Momoko extrañada le dijo que no, le dijo que podía sentir a las personas, como por ejemplo ahora sentía a los otros hombres como él.

─ Guíanos.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Sí, si nos guías saldremos de aquí sanos y salvos, ahora lo que queremos es salvar al capitán.

Momoko vaciló, se quedó mirando durante unos segundos que se hicieron largos al hombre, y en un momento notó como un montón de gente se desplazaba.

─ Por aquí.

Señaló hacía sus espaldas, donde no notaba nada.

─ Pero no sé dónde queréis ir, ni si sé llegar, ni si hay gente por allí que sea peligrosa, así que por favor no me matéis yo haré lo que pueda pero no me hagáis nada en serio por favor.

Casi se ahoga al soltar todo aquello. El hombre la miró confundido, asimilando y rumiando toda la información que Momoko le había dado. Veloz, se dio la vuelta y llamó a sus compañeros, que estaban cargando a su capitán. La morena volvió a sentir un escalofrío al verle. Seguía con el semblante serio, como hacía unos momentos antes, y como cuando lo vio en la fuente. Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Le daba vergüenza pensar que en ese momento abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Cuando estuvieron todos preparados, la miraron expectantes, esperando a que les diera un rumbo como si fuera una brújula. Momoko no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar, así que les preguntó en qué dirección estaba su barco y anduvieron hacía allí.

Si la morena notaba que por donde iban había peligro, se desviaba un poco, o les hacía esperar escondidos en algún callejón. Lo pasaron mal sobretodo cuando estaban en un callejón bastante estrecho aguardando a que un grupo de unos veinte marines pasaban por la calle. No podían meterse en ninguna pelea ahora que el capitán estaba fuera de combate, ya que él era el más fuerte y el que ayudaba a la hora de hacer planes. Prácticamente él ideaba los planes. Y ellos no atacaban sin un plan certero.

En cuanto divisó el segundo de abordo el barco desde lejos, Momoko dejó de preocuparse, ya que supuso que la dejarían marchar.

Ay, que equivocada estaba la pobre.

La chica se paró para que ellos pudieran volver al barco, pero el tipo que la había perseguido al principio la agarró del antebrazo y la llevó al barco también. Decía que quería agradecerle la ayuda. Y Momoko entró prácticamente en pánico cuando vio que, a dos metros de ella, el capitán estaba recobrando el conocimiento. Para no saber si la miraba o no, decidió clavar la vista en el suelo. Pero otra vez ese antojo, de mirarlo y de estar cerca de él.

Así que no le importó que la subieran al barco también, ni que cuando el capitán preguntó cómo habían llegado sanos y salvos los miembros de la tripulación la señalaran a ella, y tampoco le importó esperar a que le curaran la fea herida del costado. Y mucho menos le importó seguirlo hasta lo que parecía ser su camarote para responder a algunas dudas que tenía el rubio.

Momoko quedó impresionada cuando entró a la habitación del capitán. Era una estancia amplia, muy amplia, llena de _trastos_. Porque sinceramente la morena no les veía otra utilidad. Había dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros, atrapa sueños, y cristalitos de colores colgando. Un armario empotrado al lado de otra puerta, que supuso que sería un baño. El suelo estaba cubierto por unas cuantas alfombras persas, de colores vivos. En el centro de la habitación había una cama enorme, con un gran dosel, unas cuantas mantas de colores diferentes cada uno, cojines llenos de pedrería, y una tela que parecía de tul cubriendo el dosel. También había un gran ventanal, por el que se veía el mar. Supuso que estarían en la popa del barco, ya que desde ahí no veía el puerto y el barco no se estaba desplazando. Justo en frente del ventanal, había un amplio escritorio, lleno de plumas, papeles, piedras preciosas, una gran lampara de cristales, montoncitos de libros y una planta muy extraña. La silla del escritorio era muy ostentosa, con acabados en flores y tapizada con una tela que parecía bastante cara.

Casi se frotaba los ojos, estaba lleno de colores y era hasta un poco mareante. El hombre alto, increíblemente alto, le ofreció asiento delante de su escritorio. Momoko no le recordaba tan alto. Cuando ella se sentó, el rubio que ya había ocupado su sillón, empezó a barajar las cartas, y a posarlas sobre la mesa, en un curioso tapiz. Cuando las hubo barajado todas, empezó a posarlas sobre la mesa. Estuvo un rato repitiendo la misma operación.

Hawkins intentaba ver el futuro de la chica, saber algo. Pero no veía nada de nada.

Y nunca le había pasado, por eso se estaba empezando a frustrar.

─ Como te llamas ─ más bien se pareció más a una orden que a una pregunta. Después la miró fijamente.

─ Kajiwara Momoko.

No le sonaba de nada.

Continuó barajando las cartas, volviendo a mirarlas, y de vez en cuando la observaba durante un largo momento, mientras ella se miraba las manos. Decidió presentarse.

─ Soy Basil Hawkins, capitán de los piratas de Hawkins, con una recompensa de 249 millones. Estás a bordo del _Jesus of Lubeck_. Aunque eso ya deberías saberlo.

No, en realidad no se enteraba de nada. Solo atinó a levantar la mirada y asentir. _Jesus of Lubeck_. 249 millones. Basil. Hawkins. Que nombre tan bonito. Le apetecía mucho pronunciarlo, pero sería extraño que de repente dijera como una tonta su nombre una y otra vez. A no ser que quisiera llamarlo.

Su propio nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

─ Kajiwara, me han dicho que sientes a las personas. ─ _Kajiwara_... Qué melodioso sonaba su apellido pronunciado por él. Asintió de nuevo. ─ Dime, ¿eres usuaria?

El capitán Basil Hawkins decía cada palabra lenta y tranquilamente. Pero... ¿usuaria de qué? Se quedó pensativa un rato. Hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar.

─ Usuaria de _akuma no mi_, digo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era una _akuma no mi_. Al parecer el hombre entendió su silencio como una negativa y volvió a su labor de barajar las cartas. Levantó la vista al escucharla carraspear.

─ No sé que es eso... ─ pronunció vacilando.

─ Mmh... ─ Hawkins ladeó el rostro, un poco confundido ─ ¿De dónde eres?

Oh, a eso sí que sabía responder.

─ En el barrio de Amagasaki, en Osaka.

¿Qué? Hawkins le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, y luego ella la apartó nerviosa. No le sonaba la isla de Osaka.

─ ¿Acaso está eso en el East Blue? ─ murmuró, especulando más para él mismo que para ella.

─ ¿El qué? ─ Momoko frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

¿En serio que esa chica no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía? Quizá Osaka era una aldea. Pero si tenía barrios no podía ser una aldea, y si fuera una cuidad medianamente grande le sonaría haber escuchado ese nombre. Y el nombre de Osaka no le sonaba nada. Hawkins no olvidaba un nombre. La voz aguda de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos. No se daba cuenta de que aún estaba barajando las cartas, así que volvió a extenderlas por la mesa.

─ ¿Dónde estamos?

Sobre el _Jesus of Lubeck_, tonta, se dijo a sí misma. Pero quería saber donde estaban, algo más exacto.

─ En el Archipiélago Sabaody, a la entrada del Nuevo Mundo.

No entendió nada.

─ Háblame sobre esa cualidad tuya ─ el rubio dejó las cartas extendidas en el tapete de la mesa y se inclinó sobre esta, apoyando su barbilla en las manos que tenía entrelazadas. ─ ¿Puedes sentir a la gente?

─ Si... ehh... ─ vaciló, le imponía ese hombre tan alto y endemoniadamente atractivo. ─ No sé como explicarlo, es como una capa que les recubre, sé cuales son sus emociones, a veces incluso las siento yo, como cuando estaba en la subasta, o cuando todos sus hombres iban a buscarle, o...

─ Entonces ─ la interrumpió ─, se trata de las auras.

Eso le sonaba de la serie de dibujos que veía su hermano, _Pokémon_.

─ Si puedes ver y sentir los sentimientos de los demás, se trata del aura. ─ se incorporó en la silla y le dio la vuelta a una carta, la miró fijamente y la volvió a dejar en el tapete dada la vuelta. Miró a Momoko y se dio cuenta que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo ─ En el ámbito de la parapsicología, el aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodearía a las personas o a los objetos como un halo, y que sería invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos.

Vaya, que interesante, ¿entonces otros seres humanos, aunque se trataran de una minoría podían ver también el aura? ¿Acaso él podría ver su aura y saber lo mucho que se le antojaba? Bajó la vista hasta sus nudillos avergonzada, si era así debería intentar mantener la mente en blanco.

─ Un momento ─ dijo sobresaltada ─, esto no me pasaba antes de llegar aquí, ni siquiera cuando llegué aquí, fue cuando me hice una herida, entonces me mareé por tantas sensaciones.

─ ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?

Todo esto sería mucho más fácil para el mago si la morena no fuera un misterio para él, ya que no veía nada de nada sobre su futuro.

─ Llegué esta mañana. Y... vengo de mi barrio en Osaka, que sospecho que no está cerca de aquí.

Hawkins pareció mostrar interés por lo que decía, así que volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, y apoyarse en sus manos.

─ Cuéntame más.

Quería saber más.

Momoko, un tanto vacilante, accedió a contar todo lo que hasta entonces le había ocurrido, aunque el mago no cambiara su expresión. Una vez hubo acabado, estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, en los que el rubio la miró fijamente. Momoko no pudo aguantar la mirada demasiado, sin embargo el seguía mirando, intentado descifrar algo, al parecer. Después de un rato, volvió a reunir todas las cartas en sus largos y finos dedos, para volver a barajearlas.

─ Dan ─ llamó elevando la voz. Entonces entró el segundo de abordo. ─ Quiero que se quede. ─ dijo sin quitar la vista de la baraja de cartas. El tal Dan asintió. ─ Llévala a habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Sonaba muy diabólico dicho por él, y que encima la habitación estuviera en el fondo del pasillo, como si estuviera maldita. Se levantó de la silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia al mago. Dan le pidió que lo siguiera, y ella le siguió hasta que cuando estaba en la puerta ya, el rubio la llamó, por su nombre.

─ Momoko, ─ oh, que bien sonaba que lo dijera él ─ mañana quiero hablarte sobre tu curiosa cualidad. De momento descansa.

Asintió, y después tragó saliva. Le emocionó saber que mañana también podría hablar con él. Cuando ella cerró la puerta para seguir su camino, Hawkins se relajó en su silla y posó la mano en su herida, que gracias a unos calmantes ya no le dolía tanto. Se pasó un rato cavilando sobre esa chica, y aunque no se notara, estaba curioso y sorprendido por la historia que le había contado.

Por otro lado, Momoko se imaginaba que su habitación sería oscura y tétrica comparada con el resto del barco, que era una versión menos exagerada de la habitación del capitán. Las paredes estaban completamente iluminadas por candelabros de tres velas, llenos de pedrería y detalles. El suelo estaba ocupado completamente por alfombras, todas persas, y los pomos de las puertas eran de cristal. Dan, el segundo de abordo, se había quitado la capucha de la capa, y llevaba ésta desabrochada, dejando ver una ropa un tanto _steampunk_ al parecer de Momoko. Una camisa que algún día fue blanca, con las mangas anchas, cubierta en su mayor parte por un chaleco marrón y unos botones que se asemejaban a tuercas de reloj. Unos pantalones de un tono de color más oscuro que el chaleco, con la raya planchada. Y para rematar unas botas de cuero marrón oscuro bastante altas, por la rodilla más o menos.

Llegaron a la altura de una puerta a mitad del pasillo, que tenía una elegante 'B' en la misma. Según le dijo Dan, era el baño. Abrió la puerta, asegurándose antes de que no hubiera nadie dentro, y la abrió. Era un baño elegante y funcional, con una ducha individual, un váter y un lavabo.

─ Si quieres bañarte en la bañera, está en otra habitación. Luego te la enseño si te apetece.

Momoko asintió, y Dan cerró la puerta.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta del final del pasillo, todas las inseguridades de la morena de estar en una habitación siniestra se disiparon. No estaba tan decorada como el resto del barco, pero estaba llena de sábanas blancas, y de colores pastel, secándose colgada de unas cuerdas que pasaban por todo el techo. Observó el suelo, que no tenía ninguna alfombra, ni siquiera era de madera, parecían baldosas o azulejos. Eran de un color azul claro. No podía ver mucho más puesto las sábanas y las mantas tapaban su visión.

─ Aquí es donde dejamos a secar la ropa limpia. Por eso el suelo es de azulejos, si hubieran alfombras se mojarían y si hubiera madera se hincharía mucho. Con esto está bien ─ se encaminó por dentro de la habitación apartando sábanas. Invitó a Momoko a pasar, y mientras entraba un poco más rozó una sábana, estaba un poco húmeda. Hizo a un lado un cordel del techo y dos mantas se movieron dejando ver una modesta cama individual con las ya conocidas mantas de colores y los cojines con pedrería ─. Dormirás aquí. Si necesitas algo dímelo. Cenamos en una hora.

Dan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dándole intimidad. Momoko se sentó en el borde de la cama. Dio un largo suspiro y, frustrada, cogió un cojín y se lo puso en la cara. Apretó y dio un grito. Después de soltar sus energías en el gritito, se dejó caer en la cama. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía el cojín. Aspiró el aroma y se lo apartó de la cara.

¿Así que la habitación de la limpieza? Por llamarla así. La habían dejado allí, muerta de asco, sin explicarle nada. Y lo poco que le habían explicado le había servido de muy poco. Indignada se recostó en la cama y se tapó un poco. No se dio cuenta de que cayó dormida hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Cuando le dio permiso para entrar, no fue Dan el que estaba llamando.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Estabas dormida? Siento haberte despertado ─ este tipo, que parecía un poco más joven que Dan, entró y le tendió la mano. Momoko se la estrechó desde la cama. Se arregló un poco el pelo que se le había despeinado mientras dormía. ─ ¡Pero bueno! ¿Eso es un pijama? ¿Por qué no le has dicho al capitán que necesitas ropa? ¿O a Dan?

Se miró la ropa, la verdad es que no había caído en la cuenta de que llevaba el pijama puesto, un poco sucio ya. Lo miró sonriendo un poco temerosa.

─ Bien bien, me llamo Daiki, estate tranquila. No te muevas, ahora te traigo algo de ropa limpia.

Se giró sobre sus talones y entonces Momoko reparó en su aspecto. Tenía el pelo de un rubio anaranjado recogido en una coleta baja. El pelo era bastante largo, pero no tanto como el de Hawkins. Oh, Hawkins, había olvidado que quería pronunciar su nombre unas cuantas veces.

El chico también tenía un aspecto parecido al de Dan, con una chaqueta cruzada negra y detalles en color salmón, y unos pantalones beige. Llevaba también unas botas altas, sin embargo más oscuras que su compañero, atadas con un montón de cordones. Tenía un cinturón que le caía graciosamente sobre las caderas, de color azul oscuro. Cuando se giró con algo de ropa, se dio cuenta que tenía las facciones afiladas, unos ojos verdes y la piel morena. También una barba castaña clara que le cubría el mentón, seguramente de dos o tres días. Le dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se despidió, diciéndole que la cena estaría servida en unos diez minutos.

Cuando salió de la habitación y escuchó sus pasos lejos empezó a pronunciar.

─ Basil... Hawkins... ─ que nombre tan curioso, y bonito también. ─ Hawkins.

Recordó entonces lo mucho que le gustaba a Momoko que dijera él su nombre, le gustaba un poquito más.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, de lo nerviosa que estaba y lo mucho que estaba pendiente de los detalles, no se había dado cuenta de como era el aura de Hawkins. Sin duda en la cena se iba a fijar.

Miró la ropa que estaba a su izquierda. La agarró. Una camisa ancha, completamente blanca, con un chaleco largo de color negro. Los pantalones eran color marrón y le había dejado unos botines color crema ─bastante grandes para ella─ y unos calcetines. Empezó a ponérselo y se dio cuenta que era ropa de hombre, y encima de un hombre bastante enorme.

Buscó en el mismo armario que Daiki había buscado un cinturón que impidiera que se le cayeran los pantalones. Cuando encontró uno con los agujeros suficientes para ella, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Y cuando salió se dio cuenta.

Al entrar no se había percatado, pero el olor de ropa limpia inundaba la estancia, y cuando salías de allí podías oler más el mar. Estaría en esa habitación por lo bien que olía. Porque era la más limpia y luminosa. Sonrió, y continuó andando, aunque no tuviera ni idea de donde servían la comida. Ya los encontraría.

Al parecer tampoco iba a ser tan malo estar allí.

* * *

¿QUÉ SUS HA PARECIDO? Por favor decidme vuestra opinión, he estado trabajando en este capítulo muchos días xDDD Y no sé, me da la sensación de que he descrito a Momoko súper enamorada de Hawkins, cuando aún no lo está. De momento e_e Y no se muy bien manejar a Hawkins, así que si lo veis un poco Ooc, meh, os aguantáis, no sé hacerlo mejor. xDDD

Besos, cuidáos mucho y espero no tardar en actualizar33

**Billy**. _24/3/13_


End file.
